


Pensieri

by daeth



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Veronica Mars - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeth/pseuds/daeth
Summary: Just some quick thoughts on two blondes that I wrote a number of years ago.
Kudos: 1





	Pensieri

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The respective universes belong to Joss Whedon and Rob Thomas.

I've always loved watching her sleep. Seeing her face truly relax, like it never does when she's awake. She's beautiful in sleep, beautiful anytime really and I love just watching her sometimes. When she's awake though, she reminds me of another beautiful blonde I used to know. One who is strong like she is. Who is witty and sarcastic. The things that I love most about her though, are the things that are different. The quiet confidence she finally has after all these years while the other blonde that I think of has lost some of that which she once had in such abundance. They are both so tenacious in their own very unique pursuits. I still care about that other blonde, but now it's the love of a sibling. It's for the best I think. There are so many things that I love about the tiny blonde sleeping beside me, the least of which is that I know that she loves me back. Something that other blonde was never able to do. I love the way that she gives as good as she gets, as good as I give in the snark department. That she doesn't let me get away with so many things that others have. I can only hope with all that I have that she continues to trust me, something she's has so much trouble with in the past, and not just with me. And here's hoping she stops using that damn head tilt to get what she wants from me......and Weevs too, 'cause it works a little too well. Buffy Summers has a lot in common with her, but she's no Veronica Mars.


End file.
